


Sleepyhead

by EDDJEBROCK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900 - Freeform, Sub Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, idk how to tag stuff, idk its my first time on here, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDDJEBROCK/pseuds/EDDJEBROCK
Summary: Gavin falls asleep on Nines whilst watching a movie ;)





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first time writing fluff/mild smut so pls be don't judge my shitty ass writing im-  
> \+ also i included the song that inspired me to write this in the first place so plsplspls listen to it uwu!!

_Lately I’ve been feeling gray, a little less human_

_(gray - slenderbodies)_

 

Nines looked down on his chest, he didn’t notice that his human fell asleep. He didn’t blame him though, it was pretty late.

Although gavin suggested “movie night” as a date, he was the first one to doze off. He’s had a pretty rough day at the DPD after all.

Fowler got mad at both of them for not getting any leads on the investigation he’s assigned.

But at least his boyfriend was finally getting some rest. For once he wasn’t gulping down on a few coffees to force him up late.

Gavin looked so peaceful and soft, a sight he was not used to seeing. The tv in the background was blaring.

They were supposed to watch this comedy movie Gavin couldn’t shut up about, but his obsession with it was rather cute.

Nines smiled to himself at the memory of _his_ Gavin talking ever so passionately about this film. It was precious, _he_ was precious. 

Nines got up and made sure he was careful not to move his boyfriend around too much. But his mission failed, since he heard Gavin mumble.

“Oh fuck- did I fall asleep?”

Nines smiled. His hair was all ruffled up. _This sight._

He looked so pretty, and his eyes were barely open, but that didn’t stop him from pulling his android boyfriend closer.

“Please don’t leave” Gavin mumbled.

“I swear I’m not going anywhere, dork” Nines shifted a bit, pulling his boyfriend closer.

His _scent_. Something about human skin, It had this smell. It wasn’t exactly bad? It just wasn’t like synthetic skin. It felt _warm._

Nines hugged his boyfriend closer. This was nice. Gavin didn’t do this often. He always liked to pretend that he was “tough” But was actually the _biggest_ _softie_ inside. This was a pretty nice change.

For once they weren’t arguing about something meaningless, or having a battle of the wits, teasing each other tirelessly. They were simply just _there._

Considering that this was their third official “date”. Nines felt like Gavin had  _finally_ trusted him. He was slowly opening up, accepting help whenever he needed it. And not putting up this wall, or barrier per se. 

“What time is it? Is it really that late?” He grumbled as he attempted to get up.

Nines pecked him on the forehead, and pushed him back down. “Go back to bed, sleepyhead.” Playfully punching him then proceeding to carry his boyfriend back to his room.

With a swift move, he managed to drop his body onto the bed, accidentally hitting Gavin’s head against the headboard.

“What the fuck, asshole?”

Nines cringed. He didn’t mean to do that, he was just distracted. His thoughts were consumed by his beauty.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up, I’m sorry.” he grabbed his boyfriend's head and started apologizing abruptly.

Gavin grabbed his boyfriend and hugged him back, he was so touch-starved at this point that he craved _every_ bit of physical affection he could get. Nines triggered something in him. It’s almost like he turned him soft?

“Shut up dickhead, it’s alright” Gavin slightly smiled, he was half asleep but his heart had still managed to do about a hundred flips.

How can this android make his heart flutter like this? When just a month ago he was literally everything he had despised. _Fucking tin can_ , he blushed.

“You need to go back to sleep, detective”

 _Fuck._ That nickname. He loved it when his boyfriend called him that.

Although he never admitted it to him, because he knew about the endless teasing that would stick with it. And he wasn’t about to lose to a fucking android in front of all of his coworkers and colleagues.

Gavin felt all of his blood _rush_ to his groin. He attempted to cover his legs in embarrassment but Nines caught on to what was happening.

Nines wasn’t an idiot. After all, he was the most advanced Cyberlife prototype that was created to this day. He looked at his face and then proceeded to glance at his legs. Noticing his boyfriend’s boxers getting tighter by the second.

_Oh_

He was not sure on what his human wanted. And plus, it was getting pretty late. But he would do absolutely _anything_ to please his boyfriend and comfort him.

“You should probably get back to bed Gav, it’s pretty late and we have a huge case to work on tomorrow” Nines blurted, unsure of what to _actually_ say.

  
“Then _make me."_

That’s all he had to say. Within a second, they were both already on top of eachother.

  
Nines thought to himself, _not too_ _bad for a movie night huh._

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so i didn't know how to end this oops but hope u enjoyed idk?? this fic was lowkey inspired by another one I read like a few weeks ago but i forgot what it was called so :/  
> \+ i wrote this pretty late at night so excuse any mistakes hh


End file.
